The Devil Within
by Luxor Nautalis
Summary: Swan Queen, AU, set in FTL: "When I was a child," Emma began, her voice sounding more genuine and human than it had since their reunion began. "You used to talk to me about true love...the magic of it, the poetry of it. I yearned for that as a child. I wanted someone to love as you two loved each other." Dark, including Evil!Emma and Evil!Regina. Warnings inside!


**Disclaimer; **I do not own Once Upon A Time, their characters, their plot, theme, yada yada yada, and I do not claim ownership to them. Those belong to, unfortunately Eddie and Adam. Cuz if I owned that shit, there would be _nothing_ unintentional about Swan Queen.

**Authors Note: **So, I got the inspiration for this story, as per usual, from Digital Daggers' _The Devil Within, _as well as a picture or two on Tumblr. It's really a great song, and I would suggest listening to it while you read. It really gives the fic the feel I was looking for, since I listened to it nearly exclusively as I wrote this.

This story takes place in the Enchanted Forest AU. The Curse was never cast, Emma was never sent into the Wardrobe...yadda, yadda, yadda. It's kinda dark, but this has been floating around in my head for a long time, so I decided to write it down, especially because I haven't been able to find a fic with Evil!Emma in it. Sure, there's a billion of the Evil Queen and Emma 'redeeming' her, but it got me thinking...Everyone's always writing about how Emma 'turns' Regina to the side of good, but...what if it was the other way around?

I'm actually very happy with it. I think it turned out great and far exceeded my expectations. So, be sure to let me know what you think about it, yeah?

**Rating**; R for some language, violence, gore and sexual situations.

**Featured Pair; **Regina x Emma, Swan Queen

**WARNINGS:** This is rated R for a reason. It contains some sex, some language, some violence and gore. Contains Evil!Emma and Evil! Regina, but it's kinda fluffy too so...

* * *

The sounds of anguished screams reached her ear, echoing in the cavity of her brain like beautiful music to her ears. The air reeked of death, of blood and burnt flesh as well as sweat and iron. The vision that met her eyes made her smile, a sick smile of joy and utter contentment.

Two armies clashed violently below her. The snow, normally a vibrant white, was now crimson red. Bodies and chunks of flesh - with the occasional limb - littered the ground at every turn, leaving the living to clamor over them clumsily in search for another opponent. Those already engaged in combat heaved their bloodied swords desperately, their chests heaving with ragged breaths and their eyes glistening with desperation to live. Screeching horses, having long lost their riders, galloped to and fro, trying and failing to escape the chaos. The desperate screams of commanders rose above it all as they tried desperately to rally their troops, but it was all in vain, she knew.

Her smile widened as one particular scream stood out amongst the others and her eyes slipped closed in carnal pleasure as she reveled in the sound. She inhaled deeply, letting the scent of carnage fill her nostrils as if she couldn't get enough.

Her hand, daintily resting on the banister clenched so hard her knuckles turned white and her eyes flicked open, unwilling to keep her gaze from the living art playing out below her for very long.

Even as she reveled in the destruction and death, her calculating eyes flicked to and fro, her sharp mind buzzing unceasingly with battle strategy. Her well thought out plan was working just as amazingly as she had known it would.

The men belonging to her own army - dressed in all black armor - were winning, quickly overwhelming the men dressed in red and white bearing the emblem of a rearing unicorn. The opposing forces were trapped, flanked on all sides by her own with no hope of escape. All that was left now was a slaughter. Soon, the battle would be over - she noted with disappointment - but at least she would be victorious.

With these musings distracting her, she failed to notice the sound of soft footsteps behind her. A pair of warm arms snaked around her waist and the delicious smell of apples and cinnamon overwhelmed her scenes, temporarily ridding her of the stench from the carnage below. A hard bump pressed delicately into her lover back and a chin rested on her shoulder. It was only her iron-clad discipline that kept her from starting at the abrupt contact, even as she melted into the embrace not a second later with a pleased hum.

A soft voice purred seductively into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her smile to shift from positively evil to warm and content. "You should be more careful, my love," that same voice hummed, the slightly raspy alto tones nearly liquefying her limbs. "What if I had been an assassin?" amusement underplayed the words and she knew without having to look that a small smile curved her companions luscious lips.

She scoffed, leaning her head against the shoulder behind her and lifting her arms to rest upon the ones wrapped around her waist, her eyes never leaving the scene before her. "No fool would be dumb enough to try and assassinate me, not when they fear your power so...Besides, if you had been an assassin, you'd be dead by now."

The words were cocky, exuding thick confidence that bordered on self-obsession, but they were true. The only person able to sneak up on her, no matter how deep her musings - or sleep, for that matter - was the woman that held her in her embrace. Her body, typically hyper-aware of her surroundings, just seemed to know when it's counterpart was near and didn't register her as a threat.

Said woman hummed her agreement and tightened her hold. "It's the most beautiful of sights, is it not?" she said, her eyes no doubt burning into the carnage below.

She smiled, ripping her eyes from the battlefield and swiveling her head around. She was met with rich brown eyes, alight with both childish delight and everlasting love. "No, not the most beautiful," she muttered softly, as their gazes locked.

A brilliant smile lit her lover's beautiful face, drawing her eyes down to blood red lips. She quickly caught those lips with her own, nipping at them harshly even as she turned in her lovers embrace, wrapping her arms possessively around the other woman's trim waist and pulling her forcefully closer.

A heady, aroused moan reached her ears as their bodies pressed fully together. Two hands lifted to tangle themselves in her unruly blonde locks as her lover returned the violent kiss with equal vigor. The familiar flames of desire roared inside of her, racing through her blood and threatening to consume her, only encouraged by the sounds of battle.

Their tongues dueled, teeth clashed and lips bruised with their forcefulness, even as her hands cupped the twin globes of her lover's luscious ass. She lifted easily, hefting the other woman off the ground and fully into her embrace, growling with animatistic lust when two legs wrapped around her waist, locking behind her back, and a heated center pressed into her tight abdomen. Their lips never parted, even as she kneaded the firm, rounded flesh cupped in her hands, causing her companion to moan wantonly.

She whirled, gently setting her lover on the ledge. It was only then that their lips parted, even thought she didn't waste a second as she trailed her own heated pair down the other woman's strong jaw line to her gracefully curved neck.

"Emma," the other breathed, her hands tightening in the blond locks she grasped and her head leaning back to give her lover easier access to the column of her neck.

A sharp bite to her pulse point made her yelp in pleasure and Emma lifted her head to study the slowly coloring flesh with obvious pride, a smirk curving her lips. Their eyes met a split second later, the chocolate brown pair ablaze with feral want. "Yes, My Queen?" Emma replied with a small smirk, one that clearly said she was winning.

Her lover, though, was not one to back down from a challenge and smirked in return. Her eyes flitted across her Knight's form, taking in the delicious sight before her.

Form-fitting black leather trousers encased the blond's muscular legs and shapely hips, the sleeves tucked neatly into black knee-high riding boots. The hilt of a dagger could clearly be seen peaking from the top, glinting almost menacingly in the candle-light. A simple dark maroon leather, long-sleeved tunic - the laces on the collar undone to show just a tiny peak of tantalizing cleavage - was covered by a black leather studded vest. Black, thick leather riding gloves, also studded, covered Emma's strong hands.

A beautifully crafted sword hung from the blond's belt, the cross guard polished to perfection and a large ruby in the shape of an apple embedded in the pommel. Hanging beside the sword was another dagger, just as finely crafted, but Regina knew better than to judge the weapons by their beauty alone. That sword and dagger had taken countless lives, wielded with flawless, deadly accuracy by the hands that gave her so much pleasure.

It surprised Regina how much, in that moment, Emma looked like her father but where such a get up made Prince Charming look gallant and, well, _charming_, on Emma the look screamed one thing only: Dangerous.

Her lover wore power like an invisible cloak. Just one look at her was enough for anyone to know that the blond woman was not someone to be messed with. Maybe it was her sharp jaw line and jutting chin or the fire in her eyes or the square, arrogant set to her shoulders but very few were stupid enough to try and test themselves against Emma. She possessed an almost feral look, both beautiful and lethal like an animal just waiting to attack. She was an animal that only the Evil Queen herself could tame.

Just looking at the blond and knowing what chaos that strong body was capable of committing sent another delicious thrill along her spine. No one had ever been able to arouse her or excite her as much as her love.

She lifted a single hand, delicately tracing a path from the blond's jaw to the dip in her cleavage with a single finger as their eyes clashed. "Take me, my love. Make me yours."

The words were so softly whispered that Emma almost didn't hear them over the roar of the battle. She growled as a wave of desire washed over her, overwhelming her senses, and she lunged forward, her lips automatically targeting the soft flesh of her lover's pulse point and sucking harshly. The Queen moaned loudly, tangling her fingers in the other woman's wild blond locks and pulling her closer, encouraging her.

"Mine," Emma growled as she bathed the stinging mark with gentle strokes of her tongue, causing the Queen to whimper once more at the sharp contrast.

"Yes, my love. Only yours. Always yours," Regina purred, reveling in the animalistic way Emma was devouring her neck and clavicle, alternating between sharp nips, harsh sucks, reverent licks and feather-soft kisses. She groaned in delight as her lover's talented tongue dipped into her cleavage, caressing the valley between her breasts. "Please, darling," she groaned, her body afire with desperate need, "I need you."

Emma pulled her questing mouth away from the tantalizing flesh in front of her, savoring the taste even as her eyes caught the Queen's. It was with the brunette's great displeasure that she pulled from the embrace completely, taking a step backward and narrowing her eyes. "Stand up and turn around," she commanded, her voice eerily cold and leaving no room for argument.

A shiver rolled down Regina's spine as she obediently complied, sliding from the railing and turning her back to her lover. Hearing that tone of Emma's voice never ceased to excite her beyond belief, whether it be when her lover was commanding their soldiers on the battlefield or her in the bedchamber. "What can I do to please you, my Champion?"

The brunette closed her eyes in rapture when she felt her lover's warm body press tightly into her own and she leaned eagerly into the embrace. The taller woman's hands rested delicately on the swell of her hips, the heat of them burning through the red velvet of her gown.

"I'm going to fuck you, My Queen," the blond whispered into her ear, her voice oozing sex, "Right now, right here while you watch our army crush our enemy." Emma's right hand lightly trailed up her back, resting lightly at the base of her neck while her left hand twined around her waist, her palm settling reverently on the slightly rounded swell of her belly.

Her right hand applied more pressure, encouraging the brunette to lean over. Regina eagerly complied, resting her forearms on the railing and pressing her ass into the juncture of her love's sex. Emma moaned, both from the delicious pressure of her Queen's ass against her clit and from the sight of Regina's bare back being revealed to her. She swept the other woman's long dark locks aside and openly admired the smooth expanse of tanned flesh before her, her fingers lightly tracing a path down the brunette's spine.

"Gods, my love, you're so beautiful," she whispered ardently, replacing her fingers with her lips.

Regina sighed in pleasure, arching her back into the questing lips even as she fought to calm her racing pulse and frantic breathing. "Please, Emma."

The blond smiled against her skin. It never failed to delight her, hearing Regina beg her, knowing the brunette had never begged any of her other bedmates. It filled her heart with unending joy to know how much her love needed her, wanted her. "I will give you anything your heart desires, if you but ask for it."

Regina smiled as well, aware of what her lover needed to hear her say, "I only need you, darling."

"You have me," Emma whispered in reply, placing another loving kiss against the brunette's shoulder. "Always." The thumb of her left hand, still resting against the swell of Regina's rounded belly lightly stroked against the velvet. "I love you both with all that I am."

Regina hummed softly, contentment swelling inside of her at the love in her Champions voice. "And we love you as well."

It was with a gentle hand on her hip that Emma turned her lover around, the need to look into the other woman's eyes overwhelming her. Regina obeyed gladly, faced with the same need. Their eyes met, staying locked even as one of Emma's hands sneaked underneath the hem of Regina's red velvet gown and trailed up the inside of her thigh.

Regina moaned at the sensation, her eyes slipping shut and her head tossing back in pleasure. A sharp pinch to the sensitive skin beneath the blond's fingers, however, brought her full attention back to her lover. "Keep your eyes on me," the blond ordered firmly, giving the brunette's flesh another pinch to emphasise her point, "if you look away or close them, I'll stop."

The Queen whimpered but did as she was told, keeping her gaze firmly riveted on the hypnotizing green eyes in front of her. She wasn't shocked by the depth of emotion she found in them - intense, consuming lust underlined with a deep love and almost tangible happiness. She was, however, once more in awe of the fact that her love allowed her to see them, that Emma allowed herself to be laid bare before her in a way she wasn't with any other living being. Only she got to see this side of her lover, only she was worthy of being shown her Champion's inner thoughts and feelings.

It was something that she, too, offered only to her love. Only Emma ever saw the soft, tender side to the Evil Queen, only Emma could command her, manhandle her and dominate her without fear of repercussion. It was only with Emma that she felt safe enough to let down her falls, to be just _Regina _and not the Evil Queen.

"Yes, my love," she replied in a whisper, the sting left behind from her lover's harsh treatment only fueling the fire in her belly. Emma knew when to switch harsh domination with worshipful tenderness, how to perfectly mix pleasure with pain in a way that brought her the most satisfaction possible.

It was with Regina's confirmation that the taller woman's questing hand continued on it's treck, inching closer and closer to the Queen's heated center with every passing second. Regina's breath hitched in anticipation, knowing what pleasure followed in the wake of her love's touch.

The blond's fingertips brushed against the bare flesh of the Queen's center, positively dripping with moisture, and Emma grinned. "Why, your Majesty, what would your subjects think if they knew you weren't wearing your underclothes?" She questioned mischievously as she fingers slid through her lover's sex, purposely avoiding the Queen's most sensitive spot.

Regina growled deep in her throat, her annoyance at being denied obvious. "They can all crawl into a hole to rot, for all I care, just fuck me!"

The blond's grin widened and she bowed her head to the brunette's bountiful cleavage, trailing her tongue between the valley of Regina's ample breasts as she murmured, "As you wish."

Just as the tips of her fingers - three, because she knew that Regina loved the feeling of being stretched - poised at the Queen's entrance, a frantic pounding sounded on the thick wooden door of their bedchamber.

Both Emma and Regina growled, the Queen tossing an evil glare at the door in question even as Emma whirled and stomped angrily toward the sound and ripped the door open. She came face to face with a scared looking Huntsmen, but the look of terror on his face only served to satisfy her.

Her hand flew up, fisting in the material of his shirt as she hauled the man close, their faces inches apart. Her own was twisted into a snarl and she growled out between clenched teeth, "This better be fucking important, Graham, or I'll have your head on the wall."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the scene, another shot of arousal shooting to her core as she studied her lover hungrily.

"Your Highness, I-I beg your a-apology," the man stuttered out quickly, carefully making sure that his eyes were downcast. He knew what the punishment would be if he looked his monarch in the eye and he didn't even dare to glance in the direction of the Queen.

"Out with it, you idiot!" Regina spat, gracefully easing herself from the railing of the balcony and breezing across the room to stand behind her lover both in a silent show of support and to quell the almost overpowering urge to be close to the blond.

"We-we caught them, Your Majesty, trying to flee the battlefield. They're awaiting your judgement," the Huntsmen supplied in the same quick tone, though his voice had stopped wavering with the confidence he felt that he had pleased his two sovereigns.

He felt a rush of relief when the strong grasp on his tunic gave way and a hearty laugh reached his ears. He chanced a glance upward, pleased to see the Champion's head thrown back in delighted laughter and a delighted smile on his Queen's lips.

"My good man!" Emma exclaimed, clapping Graham on the back. Then, she turned, gathering the dark-haired woman in her arms and twirling her around delightfully. Regina chuckled throaty, wrapping her arms around the blond's neck even as Emma settled her back on solid ground and gave her a solid kiss. "You shall finally have your revenge, my love. I will kill them myself."

At the whispered words, Graham's eyes once more fell to the stones beneath his feet and he tried to make himself look as small as possible. He was one of the very few people the two women allowed to witness such an intimate scene and, though he knew his sovereigns held him in high trust and they had a certain fondness for him, even he knew better than to outright acknowledge their blatant display of love and affection. He did, however, allow a small smile to curve his lips. He couldn't make out the rest of the words the pair whispered to each other, but he knew they were still in each other's arms, sharing soft kisses and no doubt tender glances.

He felt his own heart swell with the love and respect he had for these two women. Though many people assumed that the Evil Queen had him under her thrall to inspire the undying loyalty he had, they were very much wrong. He wouldn't deny that the Queen did indeed have her 'evil' moments, but she had saved his life long ago, taken him into her house, fed him and clothed him and elevated him into a position that was above is lowly birth. Emma herself had taught him how to wield a sword and ride a horse. She had even gifted upon him the sword hanging from his belt - a finely crafted masterpiece of weaponry - and the magnificent black stallion he was fortunate enough to call his own.

Yes, they both had shown him moments of cruelty, but they had been well deserved acts of discipline. They had shown him much more kindness than cruelty, and he had never been able to understand why people thought them so evil. They were both ruthless in their own right, ruling their kingdom with a firm and unrelenting hand that _could _be considered cruel, but it was only because they had to be in order to survive and because life had made them so. To him, however, they were his saviors and he would rather die than see either of them hurt.

It was why he so loved seeing them together in such moments. During Court functions, they were always so formal, only showing the bare amount of affection that was expected. A loveless marriage of convenience, the Kingdom whispered. But he knew better. He saw the infinite love in their eyes when they looked at each other. He was fortunate enough to be able to witness moments such as these where they shared soft kisses in each other's embrace.

He only hoped that he would someday be fortunate enough to know such great love. Until then, however, he would settle for knowing the two people he loved and respected more than his own life shared it with each other.

"You have done well, Graham," Emma declared, startling him from his musings with another clap on the back, "You have done very well."

"Indeed," Regina spared him a fond smile.

The Huntsmen cleared his throat and bowed his head to the two women. "I only live to please you, your Majesties."

"Yes, you do," Emma stated seriously, wrapping her arm around her lover's waist. "Now, take us to them. It's time to end this."

* * *

The sound of frantic hoof beats sounded in his ears, nearly matching the racing of his heart. Fear swelled in him, not for himself but for his beloved wife and their people.

They had lost. Their army had failed and lay slaughtered on the battlefield that lay just yards away. The Evil Queen would now take over their kingdom. She had finally gotten her revenge.

The snow was cold beneath his knees and the rope that bound his hands cut sharply into his skin. A blindfold covered his eyes and it was only the sweet scent of honeysuckle that burned in his nose that let him know his love was still near. He thought about calling out to her or even trying to get closer to her, but he knew any attempts would be met with harsh words and even harsher blows. So, he was resolved to take as little comfort as he possible could in the fact that she was near.

Even if he wasn't sure if she was still breathing.

He had to have hope, though.

"The Champion!" A man to his right shouted, his voice holding nothing but reverence, respect and loyalty. "The Champion approaches!"

Another sharp stab of fear shot through him at the announcement.

"James..." his wife whispered to his left, the soft words dripping with terror and hopelessness.

He felt a swell of relief that she was still alive, even if it was fleeting. "It'll be okay, my love."

They both knew it wouldn't be. The Queen's Champion was notorious throughout all the lands, perhaps even more well known that the Queen herself. It was said she was just as evil and was known to be ruthless and merciless. Her name - which was unknown, so everyone had just taken to calling her 'The Champion' - was whispered in the streets, as if speaking the title out loud would bring her wrath upon you. It was said she was fair, as heartbreaking beautiful as she was cruel and that no one had ever stood before her sword and lived.

The Queen's wife, the general of her armies, her Champion and right hand. Nothing was going to be okay. Snow knew exactly what James did as soon as the soldier called out that title.

They were both going to die.

The pounding hoofbeats stopped abruptly, followed a second later by the sound of boots crunching beneath the snow. As the steps drew closer, James felt his heart leap into his throat. "I love you, Snow," he said desperately, not even caring about the blows his words might earn him. "I love you."

"As I love you, my Prince Charming," his love replied in kind, her voice filled with sorrow and thick with tears.

"Well, well, well...isn't this just so sweet," a mezzo-soprano, almost musical voice intoned, much closer than either monarch had expected.

Snow, ever the strong-willed woman she always had been, lifted her chin definitely. "I demand you release us at once. This is a blatant breach of protocol."

The Champion laughed in amusement, the sound sending chills down both James and Snow's spines. "A breach of protocol, is it? Well, we wouldn't want that, would we men!" The soldiers surrounding them laughed heartily in reply. A second later, a gloved hand came down sharply on her cheek, the blow so strong it knocked the Queen to the ground and gashed the inside of her cheek.

"You will not touch her again!" James shouted to her right in outrage, even as she groaned in pain so overwhelming it brought tears to her eyes. Blood pooled in her mouth and her ears rang from the force of the blow while her cheek throbbed in agony. It took her many moments to force herself back to her knees.

"Speak to me like that again, you pathetic cur, and I will gut you both and leave you to the crows. Do you know how long it would take you to die? Do you know how agonizing it would be to feel yourself be eaten alive?" There was a long pause, one that neither James nor Snow dared to fill.

"Do you know why you're here? In this predicament?" The Champion asked, curious. "And don't forget to be respectful," she added in afterthought, her tone almost playful and whimsical.

It earned more chuckles from her men.

It was Snow that bravely spoke, her determination clear in her voice. "We are here in an attempt to defend our lands and our people from a tyrant. We are here because your Queen wants me dead for no other reason than some sick twisted idea of revenge for a crime I didn't even commit. We are here because she is a bitter woman too consumed by her own loneliness and self-hatred that she has to make everyone else just as miserable as she is. We are here to rid the world of her evil once and for all." By the end of her passionate speech, Snow was near shouting, ignoring his husbands desperate whispers for her to stop.

The Champion clicked her tongue before shaking her head in disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I could have sworn I told you to be respectful." Though James and Snow couldn't see it, the absolute rage burning in the blond's eyes was enough to make the men surrounding the captives take a step back. "Graham, cut their bindings and remove their blindfolds."

The sharp command was automatically obeyed, the Huntsman stepping forward to first release Snow and then James. They blinked in disorientation even as both reached in tandem to rub their sore wrists. It was only then that James realized it was night, even as he cast his hateful gaze to where he assumed the Champion to be.

He was unprepared for exactly how beautiful the woman that met his eyes was. Yes, he'd heard tales of the Champion's fair looks but he never expected this. Snow, to his left, was thinking much along the same lines, though a moment later her eyes narrowed in thought.

There was something so familiar about that face.

"As much as the sight of you kneeling before me pleases me, stand," she commanded harshly. When neither moved to obey, she gave a sharp nod to the soldiers surrounding them. Four obediently stepped forward, hauling the two prisoners to their feet.

"Well," James spat, his eyes narrowing in hatred at the woman in front of him as well as the Queen who commanded her. "What are you waiting for? Kill us."

The blond laughed, tossing her head back in delight. "You two are a brazen pair, I'll give you that...got balls of steel. So much makes perfect sense now." Both Snow and James' brows furrowed in confusion and the pair chanced a glance at one another. "Anyway...I'm not going to kill you. Well, yet, anyway."

"Why?" Snow demanded, her jaw set in defiance and her eyes narrowed, intently studying the Queen's Champion. There was just something about her that Snow couldn't place...

"I'm only here for one reason."

"What's that?" James demanded, impatient.

Almost as if that were the cue she was waiting for, the beautiful woman smiled, making her look almost innocent even though her grin held no warmth or amusement. "Why, the family reunion, of course." The Champion said in a sickly sweet voice.

James' brow once ore furrowed, even as Snow gave a startled gasp when she finally understood. "What?" Prince Charming questioned, taking a step toward his wife in concern.

"No..." the brunette woman whispered. Her eyes flooded with tears and her hands lifted to cover her mouth, her head shaking back and forth in adamant denial. "No, it can't be..."

The Champion laughed, this time in amusement, and James flicked his eyes between the two of them.

"It can't be what?"

The blond ignored him, instead fixing her gaze on Snow White, an arrogant smirk curving her lips. "Indeed it is so."

The Queen broke down in sobs, leaning heavily into James' chest as she wept. Charming immediately wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close, and a hand lifted to gently sweep up and down her back. "What is it, my love?"

The only response he got, however, was soft mutterings between sobs. "No," she whimpered, "My Emma, my precious little girl. My Princess..."

Charming's soothing strokes seemed to do nothing and he turned his narrowed eyes toward the blond woman. "What is the meaning of this!" His voice held the rage he was barely restraining, all directed toward the Queen's Champion.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head back in forth in disbelief. "When Regina said you were nothing but an idiot shepherd, I didn't believe her. I really should have had more faith in my wife."

The title brought about an even louder sob from the woman in James' arms and the King's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What about my daughter?" James demanded, his voice showing his outrage. He might not be the sharpest sword in the armory but he knew from his wife's mutterings that this entire situation had something to do with his daughter...his dead daughter.

That's what he didn't understand. Him and his wife had buried their little princess nearly twenty years ago after they'd found her body in the forest surrounding their castle, maimed and nearly unrecognizable. The grief had all but consumed them, but Snow had taken it especially hard. The Queen had scarcely left her chambers in months and James had to practically force her to eat. It was three years before he heard her speak in full sentences and five before he saw her smile or heard her laugh genuinely. His little girl's death had taken a particularly hard toll on him as well, though he managed to keep it together enough to run their Kingdom while his wife was nearly catatonic.

It was a blow they had never fully recovered from and hearing his wife's sobs over their lost child, all because of something he didn't understand, opened old but severe wounds.

"I'm truly, deeply hurt," the blond said with a smirk, her voice dripping with poisonous sarcasm. "Don't you recognize me, Daddy?"

The King jolted, the vicious expression draining from his face and his skin taking on a silky pale pallor as understanding dawned on him. The tightly wound golden blond curls, his defined jaw line, her mother's strong chin, those green eyes - once so filled with childlike wonder.

He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. She looked just like she did the last time he'd seen her. She'd been sixteen at the time, and angry. They had just informed her about her upcoming engagement to Prince Alex - Ella and Thomas' son - and the blond had stormed off in a fury, shouting that she refused to marry someone not of her choosing before she called for her horse and rode from the castle. Her features were still exactly the same, even her round little cheeks, just older and more mature. The innocence that had once been in her eyes was lost to burning hate and anger but there was no doubt she was their little Emma.

"No..." he whispered fervently, desperately.

"Yes, Daddy." The title that was once spoken with such wonder, love and awe was now indifferent and void - the tone of one speaking to a complete stranger. It sounded tainted coming from the mouth of 'The Champion'.

"Don't call me that," he snarled, eyeing her with distaste. "You're not my daughter...You're not my little girl." He knew as he spoke the words that they were true - this _thing _standing before him wasn't his baby girl - His Emma, his princess, was long dead.

"You wound me," Emma replied with a vicious smirk.

"No..." Snow, whose sobs had decreased in the slightest, whimpered against her husband's chest, sniffling loudly before she lifted her head. Blood shot, watery eyes met those of her long-lost daughter, desperation reflected in them as clearly as her tears.

"Oh, look who decided to join us!" Emma proclaimed jovially, a wide smile stretching across her lips.

The White Queen shook her head, pulling further from James' arms and meeting her daughter's eyes almost defiantly. "This isn't right. Emma, this isn't you, sweetheart."

The champions brow furrowed in false confusion. "It's the leather, isn't it? Now, I _know _it's pretty radical, but I just hate wearing a gown," Emma commented lightly, as if she was discussing the weather. "Do you like it?" She asked with something asking to childlike eagerness, one hand running down the front of her leather vest, "Regina simply adores how it makes me look."

"No," Snow barked, her eyes narrowing, "You must be under some kind of spell or something...this...this isn't you. My little girl had a pure heart, the purest. She would have never turned into this _monster _willingly."

Emma's face fell, the false look of delight replaced with a look so cold it sent a shiver down her parent's spines. The huntsman, lingering just outside the monarchs field of vision, growled and moved to step forward, his sword hoisted in one hand and a snarl on his face. The Champion held up a hand, immediately ceasing his movements in an action that spoke of unquestioned authority.

"Now," the blond began, her tone carefree and whimsical in direct contract to her eyes and the hard set of her elegant features, "Why would you ever say something like that." The pale hand gripping an elegant sword, tightened, an action that didn't get past either monarch. Emma moved forward, casually circling the couple. "You seem to know so much about pure hearts and, yet, were you not the ones who tried to sell your own daughter like a common whore?"

Snow opened her mouth to protest but Emma once more lifted a hand, effortlessly halting the words in the White Queen's throat. The raven-haired woman made a choking sound in the back of her throat, the words frozen there unexpectedly. The blond tisked her mother, displeased. "I'm not finished talking and it's rude to interrupt, _mommy_."

Snow flinched at how the title was spat in disgust, her eyes pooling once more. "Do you know I would have died that day, if not for Regina?" Emma continued casually, resuming her slow circling. It wasn't the complete truth...well, not physically, but it was true. "The woman you claim to be evil and she saved my life at risk of her own. That doesn't sound evil to me...what about you, Graham?" she questioned, turning toward the huntsman with a raised eyebrow, "Does that sound Evil to you?"

"No, Majesty," the Huntsman answered in a gruff voice, his narrowed eyes focused on the monarchs with an intensity that made both King and Queen uneasy.

"And," Emma exclaimed, brandishing her sword in the air to emphasize her point, causing both Snow and James to flinch, "Did she not save your life as well?"

"Yes, she did, Majesty."

"Oh, what an evil woman!" Emma declared, once more tossing her sword in the air.

"And yet, in payment for saving your life, she makes you her slaves," James growled. "How is that fair."

"Graham?" Emma froze in her pacing, her eyes focused on the White King as she called, tilting her head in the Huntsman's direction.

"Yes, Majesty?" Came the dutiful reply.

"Am I a slave?"

The huntsman tilted his head to the side in a very wolf-like gesture of confusion, but still answered. "No, Majesty, you are not."

Emma purred, slowly pacing back and forth in front of the royal couple. "And why do I serve our Queen so dutifully?"

Graham's answer came without thought or hesitation. "Because you love her."

Emma's pleased smile told him his answer had been correct and he smiled at having pleased her. "Indeed I do. "

"No," Snow insisted, taking a very small step toward her daughter, "You can't love her. She's just using you, making you believe she cares for you..and once she grows bored of you and you outlive your usefulness, she'll kill you. Just like she has the others. You're nothing but a tool to be used by her." James, the loyal lap dog that he was, nodded in agreement.

Emma smirked devilishly, cocking her head to the side innocently. "Well, then, I guess I shall just have to keep finding ways to be useful to her."

"fortunately," Regina stated casually, breezing from the shadows where she had been eavesdropping, "Losing her usefulness is unlikely to ever happen." She sided up beside her love, snuggling into Emma's side as the blond Champion lifted her arm to drape around her shoulders. "That thing she does with her tongue veritably insures it," Regina added smugly, watching with unmatched delight as first disgust and then horror flashed across Snow and James' faces.

Emma's smirk matched her Queen's, even as she pulled the darker woman even closer in an intensely protective gesture, one that James recognized immediately as one he, too, often employed.

"You," Snow spat as soon as she had gotten her rolling stomach under firm control, her lips curling into a sneer.

Regina flashed a genuine smile, overjoyed by the sight of tear tracks down her nemesis' snow-white cheeks. "Oh, dearest Snow. How I have deeply missed you. It has been far too long, my dear." Emma chuckled against the exposed skin of her Queen's shoulder.

"How dare you," Snow continued, only Charming's strong hold on her keeping her from advancing. "Un-hand my daughter."

Emma's chuckle grew louder. "Oh, Regina, how cute!" Regina's tinkling, mocking laughter answered her beloved, her head tossing back in delight.

Snow snarled at the Queen before turning desperate eyes toward her daughter. "Emma, please. She doesn't love you. She can never love you," she pleaded, her eyes wide and imploring.

"Now," Regina cut in, "That is where you're wrong." The Queen turned subtly, allowing her swollen belly to come into focus, the bright light of the nearly full moon shining a perfect beacon on the product of the very love Snow was trying to discredit. Emma placed a protective hand atop her child, safely encased in it's mother's womb, drawing the attention of the White King and Queen.

James' narrowed his eyes, his face turning an interesting shade of red as he shot his glare between his daughter and the Evil Queen. "So, not only are you consorting with the Evil Queen, but your supposed 'wife' is also a whore? How many men did she spread her legs for before seed took root in her womb?"

The blond released an animalistic roar, her face clenching into an expression of pure rage. James and Snow were stunned into absolute stillness, even as the Champion lunged forward, her sword poised at the White King's throat.

"Speak of my wife and child that way again, and I will kill you where you stand," Emma ground out, her lips contorted into a snarl and her teeth clenched in an effort of restraint. James' body stiffened in reflex against the cold steel pressed against the tender flesh of his neck. Both the White King and Queen watched Emma cautiously and with no small amount of shock.

This was not their daughter standing in front of him, this was not even a woman. Instead, this was an animal, determined to protect and defend her mate and child. Snow was amazed at how much her daughter looked like Red in that moment, when the woman was in her wolf form.

Neither monarch had ever understood better just why Emma was so feared.

Regina laughed delightfully, her eyes glinting with both pride and endless affection as she gazed upon her lover. "My wife is a magnificent creature, is she not?" Displaying no rush in her actions, the Dark Queen stepped behind the blond, a delicate hand resting atop her love's broad shoulder. "Shh, my love. Still your hand."

Snow, startled by the sound of unadulterated love in the Evil Queen's whispered voice, turned her gaze away from her husband and toward her step-mother. Regina's face was more relaxed than she had ever seen it, even as a girl. The brunette's eyes were alight with a soft affection she had always longed to see directed at herself and her bright ruby lips were curved into a soft, gentle smile. Where Snow was used to blank stares, sneers of disgust and even burning glares of hate while directed at herself - and really, any other living person to ever cross the Queen's path - the look directed at her daughter was one of gentleness and wonder, as if Emma was the most valued treasure in the world.

It shocked Snow to realize it was the same way James looked upon her and that she was slightly jealous.

She watched silently, afraid to move lest she interrupt the fragile stillness, as the stiffness eased out of Emma's shoulders and the wild look slowly bled from her eyes. Ever so slowly, the blond's white-knuckled grip on her sword released and the deadly weapon gradually lowered from her husband's throat. "That's it, darling. Come back to me," Regina encouraged, nuzzling her face into the nook of Emma's exposed neck.

Emma blinked once, twice, thrice before she seemed to come back to herself and she leaned back into the older woman's embrace. Though the lethal, tense air surrounding them had lost it's biting edge, the tense corners of Emma's thin lips told the White monarchs that the danger hadn't passed yet.

James inhaled sharply as the sharp tip of the Champion's sword dug into his chest, poised atop his heart. "Consider this a warning. The next time you speak of my family in such a way, I will not be tempered. Do I make myself clear?" She punctuated the threat by increasing the pressure of her grip, causing the weapon to pierce the King's flesh. A fat bead of blood oozed from the wound, soaking the white of his shirt instantaneously.

James' jaw clenched, and he gave a stiff nod, "You do."

As if the words had flicked a switch, Emma's tight expression eased into an easy smile. "Wonderful!" Both Snow and James breathed a sigh of relief as the sword dropped back to the Champions side. "Now that such unsavory matters have been resolved, let's make something else clear," Emma announced, replacing the sword in the sheath at her hip. With a gentle hand, she guided her Queen in front of her, enveloping Regina's slighter form in her embrace while both arms twined around the brunette's waist and her hands rested protectively on the rounded bump of their child.

"This child is mine and mine alone. It was made from my essence. No one but myself has touched Regina in many, many years."

It was with a jolt that Snow realized just how young and full of life Regina looked. While she and James alike both sported grey hair and showed the beginnings of wrinkles around the corners of the eyes and mouths, Regina still looked like the young woman she was when she'd married Leopold.

"It's impossible. Not even your magic is strong enough to create a life, witch," James proclaimed with a sneer, unaware of his wife's discovery and her unease.

Regina chuckled richly, leaning back heavily against the study form of her love. "You are right in that not even my magic is powerful enough to create life," she began.

"But, there is one form of magic that can," Emma finished.

Snow's eyes widened comically as realization washed over her, nearly knocking her off her feet. "No," she whispered, desperate to believe it was anything other than what the pair was suggesting.

Regina's smirk was more telling than her smugly spoken, "Aye."

"What?" James asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

Emma laughed, burying her face in Regina's neck. "My Gods, he really is an idiot." Her amusement made Regina smile, even as the Queen nodded in agreement.

The man's confusion turned to outrage at being mocked, by his own daughter no less, but Snow's calming hand on his arm stopped the words on his lips. "True love, Charming." He turned questioning eyes toward his wife, the question clear in his eyes. "The only magic powerful enough to create a life. True love."

"But...that would mean..."

"Indeed," Regina cut in, a pleased smirk on her lips. "So you see, dear Snow...I am capable of love."

"A spell," Snow muttered, near desperately. "It's a spell of some kind..."

"Even being the naive brat that you are, you know that no spell can make someone fall in love, let alone true love," Regina interjected.

A few moments passed in eerie silence followed the statement before the Dark Queen laughed, clear and loud. "It's ironic, don't you think?" she airily commented, "You once took everything from me. My love, my freedom, my innocence...Because of you, my father was murdered before my very eyes. I watched as his heart was ripped out and crushed to dust, all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Both Emma and Regina's faces grew darker with each truth spoken, the tenseness returning to the Champion's shoulders and her bright green eyes showing her anger, "Because of you, I was forced into a marriage I didn't even want. Because of you, I was trapped in a gilded cage, nothing more than a glorified whore to be taken and used whenever your dearest daddy saw fit. Because _you_," Regina spat, her elegant features twisting into a snarl, "were so _desperate _for someone to replace your mother, I lost _everything_. You, Snow, made me who I am today." Snow flinched as her past crimes were thrown back in her face, the guilt she had long ago buried inside of her flooding to the surface, "And now, because of you, I have everything. My true love and a son on the way. My little Henry."

Her hands covered Emma's, their fingers lacing together atop the swell of their child. The strange, unnerving softness once more enveloped her features as she dropped her gaze to her swollen belly, the smallest of contented smiles curving her lips. Emma placed a series of adoring kisses along the column of Regina's neck and, though it turned Snow's stomach to see such a gesture of intimacy pass between her worst enemy and her daughter, it was also fascinating and almost...beautiful.

"So," Regina began anew, her voice taking on the tone the White King and Queen were used to hearing from the Evil Queen. " There are two ways this little scenario can go and, because _I'm _not a selfish little brat, I'm going to give you the choice I was never given." James and Snow stiffened, both knowing that this situation couldn't end well, no matter their options. "You can either rot in my dungeon until the end of your days, never to see one another again, or you can both die right here, right now."

Snow choked back a sob, her hand coming to cover her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

James pulled his wife into his arms, burying his face in her locks and inhaling her sweet scent for what he was sure would be the last time, either way this went.

"Because," Regina snarled, leaning closer to the grieving pair as her beautiful face twisted into a mask of hatred, teeth bared and eyes burning, "This is _my _happy ending."

Silent tears leaked from James' eyes and Snow choked back a sob as she clung to her husband's sturdy figure

"Choose," Emma barked, her voice harsh and unforgiving.

"Emma," James pled, his gaze landing upon the woman his daughter had become, but not the woman he had always imagined her to be. "Please, you're our daughter."

The blond smiled, lacking warmth. "It's only because I'm your daughter that you're being given a choice...and that is only because Regina wanted it to be so. If the choice was up to me, you'd both be dead."

"How," Snow whispered to her daughter, her face clenched in a silent sob and her eyes watering, "How did you get like this?"

Many moments passes in a silent stare-down between mother and daughter, one set of green eyes fraught with sorrow and the other an almost eerie blankness.

"When I was a child," Emma began, her voice sounding more genuine and human than it had since their reunion began. It sounded almost wistful, "You used to talk to me about true love...the magic of it, the poetry of it." She nuzzled deeper into Regina's neck, placing a gentle kiss on her wife's pulse point before beginning again. "For as long as I remember, I wanted what you and Father had. I wanted nothing more. Every time you looked at each other I could see nothing but endless love. I yearned for that as a child. I wanted someone to love as you two loved each other."

Snow smiled a very small smile, leaning deeper into her husband's embrace as her long-lost daughters almost soothing words washed over her. She found herself relaxing in that moment more than she had all night. This was the daughter she remembered. This was her little princess, with her bright green eyes and happy smile. This was her little girl.

The softness on Emma's face, the serenity, soothed her like a balm to her aching soul. The look on Regina's face matched that of her lover's, as if just hearing the blond's voice filled her with peace.

If they felt anything close to what she felt for James, for each other, she wagered to guess that that was exactly how the Queen was feeling.

"Do you remember the first time I asked you about Regina?" Emma's voice broke through Snow's musings, curious. Cautiously, the White Queen nodded. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. The little princess was thirteen, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, sporting vibrant green eyes glowing with happiness and a wide gap-toothed grin. The question had been met with furious outbursts - from both herself and James. Snow could still vividly remember the heart-broken, fearful look on her daughters face as they explained to her the evil deeds of the woman in question, just as she remembered the tears that had welled up in Emma's eyes as she shook her head in denial and fled from the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked, though his tone had lost it's sharp, biting edge and, Snow knew, that seeing this Emma, the one filled with fury and hate, show a shadow of her former self had soothed him as it had her. Maybe not all hope was lost.

Emma smiled, tightened her grip on her wife even as Regina's head lolled back onto the blond's strong shoulder. "Everything, father." The White Monarchs brows furrowed in puzzlement, but they said nothing. "You see, that was the day I first _met _Regina."

Snow gasped, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

"I had snuck out of the castle and was exploring the woodlands when I happened upon her. She was sitting by a lake, illuminated with the rays of the sun and she looked like a angel." Emma's voice was soft, almost a whisper and it was far-off, lost deep in her memories as a small, wistful smile curved her lips. "I had never seen a more beautiful sight." She turned her gaze toward her wife, instantly meeting chocolate brown eyes alight with adoration. Their gazes held, saying everything that words couldn't come close to expressing. "I fell in love with her in that moment."

The blond sighed happily, leaning forward to gently kiss Regina's soft, luscious lips. Snow, as much she wanted to look away, was riveted by the sight. "We talked for hours, about anything and everything under the sun. We shared stories and thoughts, we laughed and shared moments of such peaceful silence the likes of which I had never known." Emma began again with a wide smile, her eyes never leaving Regina's as their foreheads pressed together, "But, eventually, she left, telling me she had important matters to see to and just disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. That evening, as I made my way back home, I was overwhelmed with both great sadness and vast happiness; sadness because I had to leave her, not knowing when or if I would see her again and happiness because, for the first time in my life, I understood what you meant all those times you told me true love was magic. Because nothing I had ever felt had more meaning or weight that that feeling. No experience or moment in my life had ever mattered more to me than those few hours I spent in her company."

Snow's eyes watered at the beauty of her daughter's words, knowing the exact feeling of which her daughter spoke. It was exactly how she'd felt the first moment she'd met James - actually met him. James, too, was moved by the poetry of Emma's speech, the ache in his chest growing with each word she spoke.

Regina, in the meantime, felt her heart swell with infinite happiness and she smiled, remembering the moment even as Emma spoke of it. From the first moment she'd laid eyes on the young girl, her long, lanky limbs - the result of a growth spurt and hitting puberty - giving her an awkward look, she'd felt something, something stirring deep inside of her. It hadn't been desire. No, that had come in later years. Instead, it had been as if her very soul was dancing in recognition of it's mate. After years of feeling nothing but hate and rage, it was a welcome relief and she couldn't, for the life of her, bring herself to kill the young girl and had, instead, revealed parts of herself she had never told another soul, not even her beloved Father.

The Champion sighed, pressing another soft kiss to her wife's lips before she turned once more to face her parents. "When I asked you of her and you told me everything she had done, I was horrified. Not by her actions," the blond clarified pointedly, "but because I couldn't believe you could have such violent hate for such an amazing woman. I couldn't understand how you could judge her and condemn her so completely without even really knowing her. In that moment, you weren't my parents...you weren't the two fair and just monarchs I had grown up with, nor the gentle and loving people who had raised me. You were two strangers, a man and a woman that I didn't know. Because _my _parents, they had taught me to only love. They had taught me to forgive and to be compassionate. In that moment, you stopped being my parents."

Snow's face clenched in pain and James' eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a thin line with his own distress.

"I never respected you again. I never trusted you again. Because all I saw when I looked at you both were to hypocrites." Emma paused, inhaling her love's scent deeply even as Regina automatically and instinctually calmed her with soft strokes to her forearms and gently whispered words that Snow nor James could hear. When the Champion had gathered herself, her green eyes darted upward, locking on the Royal couple.

"Regina and I met twice a year after that, in the same spot. Every single time, I loved her more and you less. Two people I had adored and respected - even revered - since I had been but a child had condemned the the woman I loved without so much as a blink for reasons they hadn't even tried to understand."

"When I was sixteen, everything changed." Emma's face was overtaken with a serene smile and her eyes were distant as she remembered one of the happiest moments of her life. "At that point, I'd been in love with Regina for three years and, though I had desired her for just as long, I had only recently began to understand what that feeling I got whenever I looked upon her was." The Champion chuckled softly, brushing her nose along the arch of Regina's exposed neck. "We made love the first time that spring. It was the day you'd told me about my engagement to Alex and I ran off. I was angry and frustrated and felt like dying at the thought of being with anyone but her. The day was perfect, beautiful and sunny with the birds singing..." Emma spoke wistfully, her voice so soft James and Snow had to strain to hear it. There was an underlying fascination and awe in her tone, as if she still couldn't believe to this day that the event she had spoken of had been real and not a dream.

"As soon as I left the keep, I went to our spot. It was like she knew that I needed her... She was standing there besides out waterfall, in a purple and black gown. The sun sparkled in her eyes and her skin positively glowed with it's radiance. She was a Goddess and I was just the foolish, unworthy mortal lucky enough to lay eyes upon her. I knew in that moment that I had to have her. I couldn't stop myself anymore, I couldn't hold my tongue. Being silent after that moment would have killed me. So, I marched over to her, all fire and determination," the Champion and Regina laughed breathlessly, even as they tightened their hold on each other, "I knelt at her feet and grabbed her hands, knowing that I would spend the rest of my life in that position if she asked it of me...and I told her I loved her."

The circle was deathly silent as Emma told her tale, the Queen's men barely breathing as they all listened in absolute awe to a story none of them had ever been fortunate to hear before. Graham had tears in his eyes, his jaw clenching with the effort to restrain his soft sobs. He had known for a very long time that his rulers loved one another, deeply, but this...he had never heard such beautiful words. He understood, in that moment that there was nothing these two women would not do for one another, nothing they would not sacrifice. He didn't doubt for one second that one would die without the other.

"She smiled, the most radiant smile I've ever seen. Her eyes seemed to be on fire and I would have died in that moment to keep that look on her face. And then she knelt before me, whispered 'My savior, My love' and kissed me."

Regina and Emma had both joined Graham, gazing into one another's eyes, and smiled soft, tender smiles as they silently cried tears of happiness at the memory. The soldiers of the Queen's guard were all wet-eyed as well and more than one had fallen to their knees and crossed their arms over their chest in a silent pledge of lifelong loyalty. Not one man had ever been prouder to serve the two women than in that moment.

"Afterwards, as we lay in one another's arms, I knew I could never leave her side again," Emma's voice was thick with emotion and the tears she had shed, but her strong tone never faltered, "Doing so would have killed me. So, I told her about the engagement and how I couldn't leave her, not again, and we came up with a plan...to fake my death. When we returned to the Shadow Lands, I took up the title of Champion, and Regina and I married." Emma's blazing eyes landed on Snow, all of the love and tenderness leaking from the to be replaced with unadulterated loathing.

"The more I leaned of her, the more I leaned of her life and everything she'd suffered, the more I hated you and the more cruel I became. Because you had done this to her...Because the _world_ had done this to her. You turned a blind eye to her suffering and, when it became too much for her to handle and she sought _retribution_, you were the one that condemned her as Evil and crucified her to your cause. You turned her into the victim and the villain and now... Now, I will have my vengeance. Now I will watch the world burn, starting with you. Do you understand now, Mother?"

Snow was openly sobbing, albeit quietly, and James had his head bowed in absolute shame. How could he have missed such a thing? How could he have made his daughter feel as if she had to choose between her love and her family? What had he ever done to make his baby girl feel like she would have no other choice but to fake her death to be with the woman she loved? How had he not seen this?

But then, he remembered. All the times he and Snow had uttered Regina's name with nothing but hate, all the times he had boasted about how he would have the witch's head mounted on his wall someday. All the times he and Snow had gone into a rage when someone only mentioned the Evil Queen.

It was their own fault. As much as he wished he could blame Regina, he could not...because they had been the ones to turn their daughter against them...they had been the ones that had killed their daughter and turned her into The Champion. Because Emma was right, about everything. They were the villains not Regina. Not Emma.

"Kill me," Snow whispered desperately, her red, swollen eyes pleading with the Queen and her wife. James was not the only one shocked as both Emma and Regina's eyes also widened with naked surprise.

"What?" Regina snapped, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Please...Please, kill me. You said we have a choice...that's what I choose. I can't...I can't live like this." The White Queen stumbled forward on shaky legs, collapsing at Regina's feet and grasping at her gown. The Guard surged forward all at once, swords drawn and their faces drawn into sneers, their eyes reflecting their desperation to protect the Queen that they'd never loved more.

Emma ceased them with a raised hand, her sharp eyes carefully watching her mother and a hand resting upon her sword, though she doubted it would be needed. Snow's eyes were haunted, not determined. The White Queen wasn't in the right mind to try assassination.

"Please. I'm so sorry. Please take my heart. Kill me...I can't live like this," Snow White plead, her knuckles glowing white with the pressure of her grip.

Regina simply looked down upon the woman, her face straight and composed though her eyes glowed with delicious delight. She glanced at James, holding his eyes. "And you? Do you wish the same?" She asked, tilting her head to the side just slightly.

James' jaw clenched at his indecision, even as he broke away from the Queen's eyes to look upon his sobbing, pleading wife. He didn't want to die, even if he knew that he would forever be haunted by his guilt. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to live without Snow, just as Emma wouldn't survive without Regina. His wife was a fragile woman and, while he could shoulder the near unbearable burden of their actions, he knew she could not.

So, hesitantly, he nodded. "If that is what she wants, I will follow her even into death."

Regina smiled her happiness, turning with delight to face her love. Emma's eyes were mysterious and James felt his stomach drop at the sight of them. He knew that look well...Snow shared the same expression and he knew something was about to happen, something that was unexpected and, doubtlessly, unpleasant.

Emma smiled, reading the look in her love's eyes expertly, and turned to their guards. "Take them to the dungeons. Put them as far from one another as you can, in the smallest rooms you can find." The men moved to do as commanded, two grabbing James' arms in a tight, unrelenting grip while two more hefted the still-sobbing Snow from the ground roughly. Just as they were about to walk away, their prisoners in hand, Emma called out.

"Oh, and Gentlemen?" They paused, all of them turning to look at the Champion, even Snow and James. Emma was grinning maniacally, even as Regina smirked at her love's side. "Make sure they're comfortable. They're going to be there for a _long _time."

"Wah-what? No! No, Emma! Please!" Snow screamed out in desperate protest, struggling against her captors while the men grinned and nodded sharply. James sighed, accepting his fate with mixed feelings, torn between relief and disappointing sorrow.

Snow's anguished screams faded out in a slow decrescendo as they pair were dragged away, causing both Emma and Regina to smile at the glory at it. Emma pulled her lover into her arms, swaying gently under the moonlight and placing a soft kiss behind the Queen's ear. "We're finally free," the blond breathed before laughing joyously, "Are you happy my love?"

Regina smiled, leaning further into Emma's arms and releasing a soft, contented sigh. "Happier than I've ever been, darling. Now, we can finally move on."

"Hmmm," Emma hummed in agreement, resting her forehead against Regina's shoulder. "Henry, huh? After your dad?"

The Queens fingers lifted to thread through her Champion's unruly blond locks, placing the gentlest of kisses against the taller woman's temple. "Yes...after my daddy."

The brunette witch could feel her love's smile against her skin and she smiled a serene smile of her own. "It's perfect. He shall be the greatest of Kings...I will conquer the world for him!" The Champion boasted, smiling down at her unborn child and gently stroking her fingers upon her love's belly. "Our little Henry."

"Our little Henry," Regina confirmed with a nod, her eyes filling with tears and her heart swelling with happiness.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, I hope you liked it! Please, let me know what you think...I'm eager to hear how you feel about Dark Emma, as well as the fate of oh-so-perfect Snow and James.


End file.
